Not My Type
by HP-Magic
Summary: When Neela moved in with Ray she thought she would regret it. Ray just wanted a lower rent to pay. What these two didn't know was that there was something more between them. Something that they are on the path to discover.
1. Late Night Glass Of Milk

**Author's Note - **Not many people see it but I dunno. I think these two would make a cute couple and i think something is there between them. This story just sotra popped into my head one day. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review.

Of course i don't own anything related to ER. That all belongs to someone else.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Late Night Glass Of Milk**

Neela woke and sat up in her bed. Everything around her was dark and it took a minute before her eyes got used to the lack of light. Rubbing her eyes she looked over at the clock. The times flashed green, 2:37 a.m. Sighing Neela threw off the covers and got out of bed. It'd only been an hour since she got home from the hospital and she was wasn't having much luck falling asleep. She flicked on the lights and looked around her room. She was in her new room, in the apartment she shared with Ray. As much as she hated to admit it she really liked the apartment. It was perfect. She would have never been able to find a place like this on her own.

Neela decided on getting a cup of milk. As childish as it sounded milk always seemed to help her sleep. Before making her way to the kitchen she mad a pit stop in the bathroom. Although it was cold outside the apartment was hot. She figured Ray had the heat on high. She splashed some cold water on her face and pulled her hair into a ponytail, getting the hair off her neck. Her tank top still felt sticky against her skin but she felt better. Now she was ready for that glass of milk.

As Neela walked toward the kitchen she realized the light was on and she could see a shadow moving around. Bending down she picked up the closest thing to a weapon she could find, Ray's guitar, which he had left in the middle of the hall. Raising it like a bat Neela slowly entered the kitchen.

"Ray?" Neela asked surprised, lowering the guitar. "Ray, what are you doing here?"

Ray stood in the middle of the kitchen dressed in only a pair of boxers. He looked a little confused and scratched his head. "I live here," he answered her with a grin.

"I know that," Neela said a bit annoyed. "I just thought you'd be out with your band or girlfriend or whatever."

"No band thing tonight. As for a girlfriend," Ray laughed at this, "I haven't had a girlfriend since Christmas."

"Oh," Neela spoke, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Ray said, turning his attention from her back to the kitchen. "Do you know where the cereal is?"

"Bottom left cupboard," Neela laughed, placing Ray's guitar down. "Hungry?"

Ray opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of Captain Crunch. "Yeah."

"Bowles are in the top right cupboard," Neela smiled before Ray had a chance to ask.

"Thanks," he said, grabbing one. "What are you doing up?" he asked pouring himself a bowl.

"I couldn't sleep. Decided to get a drink," she answered, walking to the fridge. She pulled out the carton of milk.

"Mind tossing that over here?" Ray asked as Neela poured herself a glass. Neela handed him the carton and taking her glass turned to leave.

"Hold up a sec," Ray called after her. "Before I forget. I picked up the mail and this came for you. It was redirected from Abby's place," Ray held up an envelope.

"Thanks," Neela set down the glass and took the envelope from Ray. A smile spread across her face. It was from Gallant.

"Who is he?" Ray asked slurping his cereal.

"What?" Neela questioned.

"I've never seen you look this happy. Just wondering who he is," Ray smiled innocently.

"How do you presume he's a he?" Neela frowned.

"I might have happened to read the mailing address," Ray shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Ray," Neela shouted.

"Sorry, sorry. I won't do it again," Ray raised his arms in defense. Neela sighed. "Is he your boyfriend?" Ray pestered like a little child.

Instead of attacking him Neela just smiled sadly. "No. It's complicated." After a moment Neela spoke again. "Anyway, thanks for the letter Ray," she picked up her glass and started to leave.

"He's crazy," Ray suddenly said.

"Pardon?" Neela spun around.

"He's crazy not to be with someone as beautiful and smart as you."

"Um…" Neela blushed. "Good night Ray."

"Night," Ray watched Neela exit the kitchen, milk and letter in hand. "What was that?" he spoke into his cereal after Neela was gone. Of course what he said was true. He did think Neela was smart and really beautiful. Hold on. What was going on? Since when did he ever think that? Neela wasn't even his type. Did he have a type? Ray slumped over his cereal, confused, tired and wishing he had had a band thing that night.


	2. What About Neela?

**Author's Note - **Wow. I'm surprised how many people responded to my story. LoL. I'm not the only one who sees Neela and Ray together. Anyways. Here's another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review. THANKS :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**What About Neela?**

"The plumber's come and the shower works now," Neela said filling Ray in as she started her shift and he finished his.

"Great," he smiled dropping a bunch of files in front of her.

"You owe me 80 dollars," Neela reminded him sternly.

"Yes miss," he said with a laugh as he left the ER. Neela picked up a clipboard and then looked up again. She smile crossed her face as she watched Ray leave. Shaking her head she looked back down at the paper in front of her.

As Ray made his way out of the ER he turned one last time to see Neela heading in the other direction. God, she was beautiful, especially with her hair down like that. Ray stopped dead in his tracks. Not again. What was going on with him? Why did he keep thinking about her like that? He needed to forget her. Besides, she had a thing for Kovac anyway. Something between him and her. That would never happen. Shaking his head Ray continued on his path. "Stop thinking about her," Ray muttered as he stepped out onto the sidewalk.

Ray decided to go meet one of his friends instead of sticking around the apartment. Their apartment. His and Neela's apartment. He knew he shouldn't stay in that night. He really didn't want a repeat of the night before. Or did he? Ray sat in a bar with his friends, Bret, beer clutched in his hand. "And she's so organized too. She was able to get the plumber in today when he told me he wouldn't be in for a week."

Bret rolled his eyes. "Dude. I know so much about Neela I could write a book on her. Come on. What is going on with you? I thought you just wanted her to move in so you wouldn't have to pay a higher rent."

"That is why I asked her to move in, because someone flaked out on me," Ray shot his friend and accusing look.

"500 is too much for me man," Bret laughed. "Besides, I think you're happier with Neela."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ray took a sip of his beer.

"Nothing. Forget I ever said anything," Bret's eyes locked onto something behind Ray. "Dude, since we're forgetting about Neela that girl over there is so into you."

"What?" Ray's head swiveled around. A beautiful woman stood across the room and waved at him when she saw him look at her. "Shit," Ray turned back to Bret.

"Ya man. Damn that girl is hot," Bret laughed.

"No. This isn't funny. It's Miranda," Ray felt the worry building up inside him.

Bret instantly stopped laughing. "Miranda? The Miranda who dumped you at Christmas to be with that artist or whatever? The Miranda who broke your heart? That Miranda?"

"Yes," Ray exclaimed. "That Miranda."

"Oh crap," Bret's face fell.

"Yes, I realized that already," Ray answered apprehensively.

"No, I mean OH CRAP," Bret pointed past Ray's head.

"What?" Ray didn't want to think what was behind him.

"She's coming over here. You gotta run," Bret said jumping to his feet.

"What about Neela?" Ray followed suit.

"What about Neela? What the hell kind of question is that?" Bret said turning toward the exit.

"Forget about I just said that. Just get us out of here," Ray pushed Bret.

"Going somewhere Ray?" a sharp female voice cut through the air.

Ray winced and slowly turned around. "Miranda."

"Hi Ray," the woman smiled sweetly. "How've you been?"

"Um…" he was trapped.

"Miranda? Hi, I'm Bret," Bret smiled, offering his hand which Miranda shook. "I'm a friend of Ray's and I don't mean to be rude or anything," Ray shot Bret a frightened look. "We actually have to get going. Ray's shift at the hospital is about to start and I'm supposed to drive him over there."

"Right. My shift. We really got to get going," Ray silently thanked Bret.

"Well, I actually just got here and I don't really have anywhere to go. Mind if I come with you?" Miranda took a step towards Ray.

"I'm really sorry, there just isn't enough room in the car. Bret's only seats two and it's falling apart," Ray silently prayed she would get the hint and leave.

"That's ok then. I'll just meet you back at your place," Miranda took another step forward. Ray took a wobbly step back and bumped into Bret.

"Um. I actually moved recently," Ray stuttered.

"Oh," Miranda clearly wasn't expecting Ray to be so distant. She also hadn't expected him to move. "Well, where's your new place. I'll meet you there later."

Ray had no choice. He was backed into a corner. Sadly he jotted down his address on a piece of napkin Miranda held out.

"Great," she smiled cheerfully. "I'll meet you there later," and with that she sauntered off.

Ray slowly trudged after Bret and got into the passenger's seat of his car. "Damn," he wailed, bashing his head onto the dashboard.

Bret started up the car. 'You are in big trouble now."

"What am I going to tell Neela?" Ray groaned.

"Um, last time I checked buddy you shared the apartment. And you two aren't dating or anything. So she can't really do anything to you if you have lady friend over can she?"

Ray glanced at his friend. "Take me to the hospital."

"Why?" Bret questioned, a little confused at Ray's request.

"I'd rather tell Neela about this now. Instead of her finding out when she gets home."

"But isn't she working? Won't she be busy?" Bret continued to ask.

Ray shook his head, "I don't care. Hospital, now."

Bret just shrugged and shifted the car into drive.


	3. Help Me

Chapter 3

Help Me

Ray hopped out of Bret's car and rushed into the ER searching for Neela.

"Whoa, slow down there Ray," Kovac put his hand out to stop Ray as Ray bumped into him.

"Sorry. Sorry. Have you seen Neela by any chance?" Ray questioned. Kovac could sense the seriousness in Ray's voice.

"She just went on break. I saw her heading out to get a coffee and…" before Kovac could even finish Ray was out the door. Kovac shook his head and continued on his way.

"NEELA," Ray called to her across the street. Neela, who had just been about to enter the store, whirled around.

"Ray?" Neela looked a little puzzled as he ran up to her. "Oh God. Don't tell me you've burnt down the apartment already?"

"No," Ray gasped, trying to catch his breath. "I need your help."

"No," Neela said turning.

Ray caught her arm lightly and she stopped. "You don't even know what it is yet?"

"No Ray but I don't really want to find out," Neela sighed. "I'm not switching shifts with you or calling the plumber or..." but Ray cut her off.

"Are you done?" Ray snapped impatiently. Neela looked a little taken aback by Ray's forwardness.

"Alright," Neela already regretted this. "But can I get my coffee first?"

Once Neela had her coffee Ray walked alongside her back to the hospital

"So basically your ex is back in town. She's just your ex. You guys broke up and she's in town. So what? I don't really see what that has to do with me," Neela sipped her coffee.

"Um…well. You see, she is kind of, sort of at our apartment right now," Ray closed his eyes, waiting for the bomb to explode.

"WHAT!" Neela choked on the sip she was taking.

"I didn't want her there. I had no choice. There was no other way to get rid of her," Ray straightened up, knowing Neela wasn't going to hurt him.

"Bloody good way to get rid of her. Invite her home with you," Neela spat.

"See, this is where your help comes in," Ray knew it was now or never. "I was wondering if you would pretend to be my girlfriend, just to get rid of her. If she thinks I'm seeing someone than she'll leave and she won't have to stay with us."

"Absolutely not," Neela looked furious. "You got yourself into this mess and I am not getting you out. Especially if it involves me in any way pretending to be involved with you."

"Ouch," Ray frowned. "Neela, please. I'm desperate. I'll do anything, I swear. Just help me out," Ray pleaded.

Neela looked up into Ray's eyes. There was something there. Something she couldn't quite place. She didn't know if whatever she saw is what made her do it, all she knew is that she opened her mouth and did something she swore she wouldn't.

"Pay the rent for one month and you have a deal," Neela looked grim.

Ray's reaction threw her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air. "Thank you," he shouted. Some people passing by stopped and shot the pair odd looks.

"Ray," Neela spoke into his jacket. Ray put her down and looked at her. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'm sorry," Ray looked serious. "But thank you."

"Now, if I'm pretending to be your girlfriend I wouldn't have to kiss you or hold your hand or hug you or cuddle with you or call you sweetie or anything like that right?" Neela asked once she regained her footing.

"If we don't do any of that how will she think we're a couple?" this was harder than Ray thought it would be. Neela began to open her mouth but Ray stopped her. "Cuddle and call me sweetie. That's all you have to do."

Neela stood, looking hesitant for a moment. She's going to back out, I know it, Ray thought to himself. "Pay the rent for two months."

"Fine," Ray sighed in relief.

"Try and kiss me and you're dead," Neela pointed at Ray.

"Don't worry honey," Ray grinned. Neela shot Ray the death glare before entering the hospital. "See you at home," Ray waved. He headed back to Bret's car, a smile plastered to his face.

"She'll do it," he announced proudly and his hopped into the car.

"You like her man," Bret said, revving the engine.

"What are you talking about? She's not even my type. I don't like her," Ray tried to defend himself.

"Sure," Bret rolled his eyes and started to drive.


	4. It's Official

Chapter 4

It's Official

Ray and Bret drove around in circles, waiting for Neela's shift to finish. As Neela exited the hospital in the early hours of the morning both guys sat parked, waiting for her.

Neela took a deep breath and slid into the back seat of the car. "Hello."

"Hey sweetie," Ray smirked, Bret sniggered and Neela punched Ray's shoulder from where she sat. "Ow. What was that for?"

"I don't see your ex anywhere. There is no need to pretend we're dating all the time," Neela placed her bag neatly beside her. "I don't want anyone thinking we're dating in real life."

"Harsh," Bret laughed at his friend.

"Just shut up and drive," Ray answered defeated.

"The sooner we get home the sooner we can get this over with," Neela muttered.

Bret zoomed off down the street, the car filled with an eerie silence.

"So Neela…" Bret spoke, trying to break the tension. Ray shot Bret a pleading look but it was too late. "How do you like living with Ray?"

"I don't know. I never see him anyways so it doesn't really matter. Speaking of never seeing each other, Ray you worked all day. Have you slept at all yet?" Neela spoke from the back.

Ray smiled. "No. I'm exhausted."

"You must really dislike this girl," Neela said logically.

"You have no idea," Bret said speaking up. Ray shot him a warning glance. He didn't want Neela knowing he was the one who was dumped. It would ruin his reputation. Bret noticed the look and quickly shut up. After 10 minutes of driving and uncomfortable silence Bret pulled up in front of the apartment. "Here we are."

"Thank you for the ride Bret," Neela smiled graciously and exited the car.

"Anytime beautiful," Bret called after her. Ray turned to his friend. "What?" Bret shrugged. "She is beautiful you can't deny that. Hey Ray, when you're whole charade is over mind if I ask her out?"

"No," Ray opened the car door. "She's not your type."

"Since when do you know my type?" Bret grinned.

"Since it came to you wanting to date Neela," Ray stepped out of the door.

"It's official. You got it bad. You like her. You should tell her before I decide to ask her out," Bret shouted as Ray slammed the door. Before Ray could say anything back Bret sped off. Shaking his head Ray stepped onto the sidewalk and up to Neela who held the door open for him.

"After you Dr. Barnett," she motioned for him to enter.

"Why thank you miss," Ray stepped in, warmth emitting from the building.

"Ready?" Neela asked stepping in behind him.

Only if you are," Ray smiled and feeling a surge of courage he took her hand in his. To his relief she didn't pull away.

Neela and Ray stood silently outside their apartment door. An odd feeling hung between them. Ray still held on to Neela's hand. He looked down at her. She seemed to be hesitating about something. God, she really was beautiful.

Neela felt Ray's eyes on her. What was going on? When Ray had taken her hand just now Neela felt something she hadn't felt since Gallant. Her heart jolted and she suddenly felt nervous and butterflies flew around in her stomach. Sure Ray was a sweet guy but he really wasn't her type. He was the total opposite from her. So why did she get the feeling there was something more going on between them than just playing boyfriend girlfriend. She made her decision.

"Kiss me," Neela's words shocked even herself. Ray stood still for a minute and Neela started to regret what had just come out of her mouth.

Ray let go of her hand and her heart dropped. Uh oh. "Um…Neela?" Ray questioned a little stunned. Had he just heard her right?

"You want this to look good right? So kiss me," Neela said feeling a bit bold. Meanwhile she was silently praying he didn't start laughing at her.

Without another word Ray's lips crashed into hers. Bolts surged through Neela's veins. "Oh my God," Neela thought before her mind went blank.

Ray was floating. He was kissing her. If he hadn't thought he liked her before this defiantly confirmed he did. He's never felt this way before. Somewhere in the back of his mind Ray realized that they were standing in the hall and reached down and opened the door. Neela's arms latched around his neck and he some how managed to carry her in. He dropped his bag and both his and Neela's coat seemed to vanish. Were they even pretending anymore? As Ray's arms slid around the petit girl's waist the sound of someone clearing their throat echoed through the apartment.

With all his might Ray pulled away from Neela. Both he and Neela turned to where the sound had come from. Miranda stood in the entrance of the living room.

"Miranda," Ray sputtered. Ray was really grinning in the back of his mind. By the look on Miranda's face she would be leaving before this conversation even started. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Seems so," Miranda spat, almost jealously Neela thought.

"Right. So, Miranda, this is my girlfriend, Neela," Ray somehow managed to find Neela's hand again and took it lightly in his.

Neela grinned widely. "Hello."


	5. Miranda Neela, Neela Miranda

**Chapter 5**

**Miranda Neela, Neela Miranda**

Neela stood nervously in the front entrance hall of her apartment. Ray stood tall beside her, holding her hand in his. Neela was still reeling from that kiss they had just shared. Something happened when Ray took her hand and Neela had to see if her feelings were right. When she asked him to kiss her it had nothing to do with Ray's plan. That kiss certainly was not pretend. So here she was, holding the hand of a man she was suddenly crazy for, pretending to be his girlfriend to scare away his ex and she had no idea how he really felt.

"Neela? What kind of name is that?" Miranda spoke rudely.

Ray frowned. He wasn't expecting jealousy from Miranda. He had been sure only a minute ago she was about to walk out.

"Neela is a Punjabi name. It was my Grandmothers," Neela threw back, although the part about her grandmother was absolutely untrue. She wanted Miranda to feel bad after the woman had just insulted her name.

"Oh," Miranda's face dropped. Neela one, Miranda zero.

There was a long uncomfortable silence. "I'm really sorry if I intruded on anything. I certainly didn't know Ray had a girlfriend," Miranda spoke eyeing Neela suspiciously.

Ray pulled Neela close to him as if he were trying to protect her from some bad guy. He placed a light kiss on her forehead. "You're not intruding really. I just really didn't expect you to be here," Ray slipped off his shoes. Neela followed suit.

"So Miranda," Neela smiled, never letting go of Ray's hand. "Are you in Chicago long?"

Miranda shot a hopeful glance at Ray. He stayed secured at Neela's side and didn't offer any support. "Probably only a couple days. I'm just passing through really. I wanted to come see how Ray was doing but he seems pretty happy to me," Miranda sighed feeling defeated.

Ray nodded. "That's so sweet of you for checking up on me. I am really happy though. I guess I have you to thank. If it hadn't been for our break up I would have never met Neela."

Ouch. That was a really low blow, Neela thought. Miranda may be a nasty person but Ray said it was a mutual break up and by the looks of it Miranda wasn't all that over Ray. As much as Neela already disliked her no one deserved that.

"Miranda, where are you staying?" Neela inquired.

Miranda seemed a bit caught off guard by the question but quickly regained herself and answered, "I was thinking about just staying in a hotel."

"Of course not. You can stay here with us," Neela smiled.

Ray's head turned to look at her so fast it almost went all the way around. Neela gave him a look and Ray just nodded, still confused. "Of course you can. You can stay in Neela's room."

Miranda scrunched up her face. "Yu guys don't share a room?"

"Of course we do," Ray piped in. "It's just when Neela first moved in here we weren't really dating so she had her own room."

"Right," Neela said catching on. "And even now I don't sleep in Ray's room often," at this she shot Ray a look. "Sometimes I just need my own space."

"Um, ok," Miranda clearly didn't understand why Neela didn't sleep with Ray all the time.

Because I'm not a slut like you, Neela laughed in her head. Neela shook her head in disbelief. What was happening to her tonight? She didn't even know this woman that well. How could she say such a thing?

A silence hung between them again. "Well, I'm sure you're exhausted. How about I show you to your room?" Neela gestured toward the hall.

Miranda cast one more look at Ray. Ray tried to smiled but failed. Miranda put out her hand to shake his. Ray reluctantly did so. He quickly dropped her hand. Neela led Miranda down the hall to her room. Ray stood outside his bedroom door watching them go.

"I'll meet you in the room Honey," he called out after Neela.

Neela turned and smiled. The way he had just called her honey sent shivers down her spine. She quickly snapped out of it and opened her bedroom door. She set Miranda up and grabbed a pair of pajamas. (Which really only consisted of a pair of track pants and tank top.) "Good night," Neela told Miranda and then pulled her bedroom door shut.

Nervously she made her way down to Ray's room.


	6. This Moment

Chapter 6

This Moment

Neela stood still in front of Ray's door hesitating on whether to go in or not. She could always sleep on the couch right? No. What would Miranda think if she woke up and saw her there? Taking a deep breath Neela turned the doorknob and slipped in the room.

Ray was looking out the window on the other side of the room. His back turned to the door.

"Ray," Neela practically whispered. Ray turned around to face her, a wide smile on his face. He simply wore a pair of plaid boxers and a plain white t-shirt. Neela couldn't help but blush as silly thoughts flooded her head. She had never noticed how hot Ray actually was.

There was an awkward silence between them before Ray spoke. "So…I was thinking you could take the bed and I could just," Ray paused and looked around his not to small not to big room. "I can just park it on the floor."

Neela could feel her head shake. "Of course not. This is your room, your bed," Neela stopped to think. Was this the right thing to suggest? "We could just share the bed. We're just going to be sleeping." Neela could swear she saw Ray's smile widen.

"OK," Ray couldn't believe his luck. Neela was in his room, going to sleep in his bed. As much as he was happy by these ideas he knew he had to stay controlled. He had no clue how Neela felt about him and he didn't want to ruin anything they had going right now.

Bret's words floated back into his head. "You like her. You should tell her."

As much as he wanted to Ray didn't think that this was the right time. Ray noticed how she hadn't moved from his doorway. Was she uncomfortable? He realized she wasn't in her pajamas and figured she wanted to change.

"I can leave if you want to change," he suggested.

"Ummmm…" Neela rocked slightly back and forth. Maybe if you'd just turn around. I'll only take a minute."

Obligingly Ray turned and for good measure closed his eyes. "Alright," he announced. He heard the rustling of clothes and then silence.

"You can open your eyes now," Neela's voice whispered from beside him. Ray opened his eyes to see her standing beside him at the window. Her eyes focused intently on what was outside.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ray smiled, commenting on the amazing city view his window captured. Neela just nodded. Ray enjoyed the silence that lay between them. It wasn't awkward but kind of relaxing. "Neela," Ray couldn't help himself. The moonlight shone on her face and she looked too beautiful for this moment to pass.

Neela turned her face to him and was surprised to find out close it was. Her heart hammered like a drum. What was he doing? Neela knew the answer to that but she wasn't sure how to respond. Did this mean he liked her too? Before she could think any longer Ray's lips gently brushed against hers. Unlike the kiss before this one wasn't so much passion but dare she say it, love. When Neela kissed Ray back she felt warm and tingly. As Ray's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him she felt secure and safe.

Everything that had happened in the last 24 hours faded away from Ray's memory. All that he could think about was Neela. His mind seemed to pick up every memory he had of her. He could picture every time she bit her bottom lip when she got flustered and her organized attitude. He could see her beauty and the way her smile had suddenly lit up his life. Ray held her tightly in his arms, afraid if he let go than he'd wake up and this would all be a dream. As he felt his body guide him and Neela toward the bed he wasn't sure if he should stop. He didn't want her to have any regrets. He didn't want to wake up in the morning and have everything become hell. He wanted everything to stay just they way they were right at the moment. Ray made his final decision. It broke his heart but he started to pull away from her.

Neela could feel Ray pulling away and her heart broke. This isn't what he wanted. He didn't want to be with her. Ray's lips parted from hers and she could feel tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't cry, not here, not now. Her hand instantly flew up to her eyes and she rubbed them quickly.

Ray's face took on a worried expression. "Neela?"

"Sorry Ray, it's nothing," Neela took a step back.

Ray's hands came up and he held Neela's face in his palms. "It's not nothing."

Ray's eyes held such sincerity. His voice rang with such sweetness that Neela knew she couldn't let Ray go. "Why did you stop?" she said softly.

"Stop what?" Ray's thumbs glided over her cheeks.

"Kissing me," Neela felt her face heat up.

Ray's heart jumped. Did she just say what he thought she said? "Neela?" his eyes looked at her questioningly.

She was done. She had just ruined the most perfect thing in her life right now. Neela was about to say something when Ray's lips collided into hers. The warmth and the tingling came back. Neela smiled against Ray's lips and they tumbled onto the bed.


	7. Wrapped Up In You

**Chapter 7**

**Wrapped Up In You**

Neela woke the next morning when she felt a cool draft slip over her. Her eyes opened to see sunlight streaming in through the window casting a light orange glow on the room. She lay wrapped up in a thin sheet and shivered. She should have worn more than a tank top. Just as she went to get up Ray's arm slid around her waist and his head nuzzled into her neck. She instantly felt warmer.

"Morning," he whispered lightly into her ear. Neela's heart fluttered and she felt her face heat up. She had just spent an entire night sleeping with Ray in his bed. Not that they did anything. Sure they were kissing quite madly but Ray wouldn't let it go too far. Eventually they stopped and just lay there talking about life. She had fallen asleep in his arms. It was so perfect.

Ray reached up and brushed Neela's hair off her neck and place some feather light kisses there. She shivered again and Ray moved closer to her. "Are you cold?' he asked lifting his head up.

Neela nodded. "A little."

Without saying a word Ray sat up and grabbed the thick comforter from the bottom of the bed. He wrapped it around them and snuggled in next to Neela. Neela could feel herself blush. "Better?" Ray asked looking over at her.

Ray watched as Neela placed a small kiss on his lips and then settled back down next to him. Ray couldn't even believe how fast this was going. One minute they're just roomies and now they're sharing a bed. He couldn't believe the power she had over him to make him feel so crazy. Ray basked in the warmth he felt with her lying in his arms. Last night he had been the one to stop them from taking things all the way. This was all so new. He didn't want everything going that fast. He wanted his relationship with Neela to be special. He then realized he didn't even know if they were in a relationship.

"Ray," Neela's voice brought him back to the present. "What time is it?"

Ray turned his head and looked at the clock. "It is seven in the morning beautiful."

He saw Neela's cheeks turn a slight pink. "Maybe we should get up and make breakfast and stuff. What if Miranda wakes up?"

Ray shook his head and refused to let Neela go. "I'd rather stay here wrapped up in you."

"You're horrible you know that?' Neela laughed. "I'm going to take a shower," she threw the covers off and kissed Ray one more time before getting off the bed.

"Hmm. A shower don't sound too bad. Maybe I'll join you," Ray smirked.

Neela looked at Ray wide eyed. "You most certainly will not. I may have slept in the same bed as you Mr. Barnett but that certainly doesn't mean that I'll let you shower with me."

"Fine," Ray sighed with a grin. He had been joking and he knew Neela knew he was too. "I'll get started on breakfast."

"Thank you," Neela smiled swinging open the doors. "I like my eggs…"

But Ray cut her off. "You like your eggs sunny side up."

"Wow. I'm impressed," Neela cocked an eyebrow.

"Thank you," Ray stood up and walked to the door. He kissed Neela yet again. He could stop himself. Every time he was near her he couldn't let the time pass without kissing her at least once. Neela dropped the towel she had been holding and snaked her arms up around Ray's neck.

"Um," Miranda's voice cut through the moment. Ray and Neela quickly pulled away. "I was just wondering if you guys had any milk."

Neela sighed. "Honey, be a gentlemen and go find some milk. "

Ray faked saluted and began walking down the hall. "Right this way," Ray couldn't help but feel in a happy mood as he led Miranda down the hall.

Neela watched Ray practically skip down the hall and shook her head. When she looked up she realized Miranda was looking at her and the look she was getting wasn't all too nice. Neela blinked and when her eyes opened again Miranda was following Ray down the hall.

"That was odd," Neela thought as she headed into the bathroom and shut the door.


	8. I Truly Like You

**Chapter 8**

**I Truly Like You**

Neela exited the bathroom feeling all freshened up. She happily trotted down the hall towards the kitchen. In the distance she could hear the sound of dull shouting. As she drew nearer to the kitchen the shouting became louder.

"What are you trying Ray?" Miranda shouted. "You think you can just use innocent people to get to me. What happened to you? What kind of act are you trying to pull? Is this about us?"

"Us? There is no us anymore. There's just me and there's Neela," Ray shouted back.

Neela stopped just outside the kitchen door. She knew it was wrong to listen but she couldn't seem to pull away, her feet remained frozen in place.

"Don't try that with me. You and Neela? Is that some kind of joke that I'm supposed to find funny? Look at her. She is clearly not your type. Are you telling me you're in love with her now? This is just another one of your little stunts to try and make me jealous. Let me tell you I came back here for you, to try and work things out. I can see now that was a mistake," Miranda paused, her eyes burning into Ray. "Aren't you ashamed of using an innocent girl like that?"

Before Neela had a chance to run and hide Miranda came storming out of the kitchen, her stuff hanging out of her arms. She stopped when she saw Neela and glared at her. "A word to the wise. He's using you; don't make the mistake of falling for him. He'll just hurt you in the end," with that Miranda headed to the front, exited the apartment and slammed the door behind her.

Ray watched Miranda storm out the kitchen and then heard her talking to someone. Damn, he thought as he rushed out of the kitchen just as Miranda slammed the front door. He saw Neela frozen just outside the kitchen. By the horrified, hurt and confused expression on her face Ray knew Neela had heard all the wrong part of the conversation.

Tears welling up in her eyes Neela walked over to the front door and slammed her feet into her shoes. Ray chased after her. "Baby, wait," he reached for her hand.

"Don't," Neela cried shoving Ray away. "Just leave me alone," and then she too exited the apartment, the door shutting loudly behind her. Ray sighed and banged his head on the wall. She didn't let him explain. She missed the part where Miranda tried to kiss him and he told her no. She missed the part where he told Miranda that he truly liked Neela and he wanted to be with her. All she heard was Miranda's accusations of him using her. Sure Neela knew that this was first established to run Miranda out of town but he thought she knew that he did really like her. He wasn't using her; he wasn't going to hurt her. Miranda was lying. She was the one that had dumped him. She was the one who had left him when he thought they had something going.

Neela stormed out of the apartment in a rage. Of course she and Ray had made a little agreement to pretend to be dating to run Miranda out of town. How could he have been using her to get back at Miranda though? That isn't at all what he made it seem. She thought his feelings for her had been genuine. She thought he didn't care about Miranda anymore. Wiping tears from her eyes Neela stepped out onto the cold streets. Crap, she should have thought to grab her coat. Neela shivered and looked back up at the apartment window. She could go back. She could go back and talk to Ray. A tear ran down her cheek. She wasn't ready for that yet. She needed sometime to think, to clear her mind. Turning towards the direction of the park down the street Neela started walking.

Meanwhile upstairs, Ray decided he couldn't let her think something else was going on. He had to go after her. He changed at top speed and grabbed his coat. He noticed Neela's coat dangling on the hook and grabbed that too. Sliding his shoes on Ray dashed out of the apartment. He reached the streets and tried to figure out which way Neela had gone.

"Think man think," Ray looked in either direction. Making a decision he began running towards the park.

Out of breath Ray reached the park and started looking around for his beautiful roomy. He couldn't see her anywhere. As he was turning to start in the other direction hecaught sight ofher. She sat on the swings, her back toward him. He saw her shiver slightly and remembered he had her coat in his hand. Taking a deep breath Ray started to make his way toward her.


	9. Something Special

**Author's Note - **OMG! Did you all see ER last night? That was such a good one. I couldn't believe Neela and Bret though. I didn't like that part :(I mean,no,Neela belongs with Ray and if not him than Gallant although i know that won't happen.i like Gallant and i'm really gald he's coming backto Chicago for the next epsiode but i really do wantNeela and Ray togettogether. I was so worried with Bret, oh my. Anyways. last night's show inspired meeven more to get Ray and Neela together so here's my chapter. I tried to makeit longer than usual. Hope it's long enough.:)

**

* * *

****Chapter 9**

**Something Special**

Neela swayed back on forth on the swing, her feet grazing the sand. The wind blew forcefully through her hair and she shivered. She really was stupid for forgetting her coat like that.

Neela closed her eyes and thought back to the apartment. Maybe she had overreacted. She hadn't even waited to hear what Ray had to say. She let her emotions and fear of rejection get the best of her. As she continued to toss thoughts around in her head she heard the crunch of sand under somebody's feet. The park had been deserted when she arrived; it was too cold to be at the park. The crunching sound became louder and Neela realized the person was coming in her direction.

She sat rigid and she sensed the person looming behind her. Before she could turn around and see who it was the person draped a coat over her shoulders. It was her coat. Ray came into view and took a seat beside her on one of the swings. Neela opened her mouth to say something but Ray held up his hand.

"Let me say what I got to say," his face looked strained and sad. Neela instantly shut her mouth. "What you heard in the kitchen back there, it wasn't what it seemed."

"What was it then?" Neela blurted. Ray shot her a look. "Sorry," Neela let her head drop.

Ray continued. "As you know Miranda and I had a thing going. Had being the key word," Ray dropped his head as he began to speak again. "I thought that maybe I loved her. I was trying to figure it out. I thought she cared about me. Unfortunately just after Christmas she left me. I know I said it was a mutual breakup and all that. I just didn't want anyone to know the truth. She left me and ran off with some artist or painter or whatever. Just now in the kitchen," Ray took a second to pause. "She tried to kiss me. I told her no. I told her that we were over and that she had made that choice. I told her," Ray looked up to see Neela watching him intently. "I told her that I liked you now."

"What?" Neela whispered.

"After Miranda left me I decided to take a break from girls. It's kinda hard to have faith in people after you've been let down. I don't know though. When we were together the other night it just felt right. I felt like this was what it was supposed to be like."

Ray stood up and offered his hand for Neela to take. He silently prayed that she would take it. He watched her close her eyes and take a deep breath. Her lower lip trembled a bit and then she allowed her eyes to open again. She took Ray's hand and he helped her up off the swing.

"We have something special and I don't want to let go of it. I'm not using you. In fact I think I'm rather falling for you," Ray leaned forward and whispered in Neela's ear.

Neela's face heated up but she smiled shyly. "I think I'm falling for you too Ray Barnett."

Ray pulled away and sought to find her lips. When he did he kissed her with passion. They pulled away and Ray rested his forehead against Neela's. "You drive me crazy."

Neela face flushed a bright red. "I never thought you to be one of such intimacy Ray," she giggled. His eyes deep brown eyes sparkled and Neela found herself getting lost in them.

"Well, usually I'm not," he smirked his little smirk, his eyebrow raised. They both laughed and then started kissing again.

Neela forgot all about being in the park and smiled against Ray's lips. When they pulled apart for a breath of air they were both startled to see a little boy by the swings. He was sitting on his knees in the sand, his elbows propped up against the seat of the swing. His head was tilted to the side and he gave them both questioning looks.

"Um…" Neela had been caught off guard and she wasn't really sure what to do.

"Hey little man," Ray wouldn't let Neela pull away from him. "What are you doing?"

The boy must have been about 5. He was quiet for a minute and then he spoke. He directed his question to Neela. "Is that your boyfwend?"

Neela turned her gaze to Ray who grinned, his eyebrows raised in question as well. "I think you've got to answer his question."

Neela was stuck. What was she supposed to say? "Nah," she grinned as she caught Ray's expression out of the corner of her eye. "He's not really my type."

"EW," the boy laughed. "You were kissing him," and just as quick as he appeared he was running off towards a large group of children that seemed to have appeared in the park, laughing hysterically.

Ray finally let Neela go and she began walking away. Baffled Ray ran to catch up. "About what he just asked over there, um, were you serious? About me and being your boyfriend?"

Neela thought for a moment. "Well, you never really asked me to be your girlfriend."

Ray smirked. She was good. "Do you need me to ask?"

Neela stopped walking abruptly. She just stood there watching Ray stop a little ahead of her. Sighing Ray walked over and stood right in front of her. "Neela," he chuckled at how old school this was. "Would you do me the honour of going steady?"

Neela had to laugh at this. Ray Barnett was asking her to go steady. The crazy thing was she was going to say yes. Off all things happening in her life Neela never pictured this as being something that would. She reached up on her tiptoes and placed a small kiss on his lips. As she pulled away he took her hand in his.

They began walking towards the apartment and Ray couldn't seem to contain his smile.


	10. Nervousness

**Chapter 10**

**Nervousness**

"Hey sunshine," Ray smiled as Neela strolled into the living room. Ray switched off the TV and stood up. He stretched and looked over at the clock. It was 3, both he and Neela would be starting a shift in about 2 hours.

"Hey," Neela called from the kitchen as she pulled open the fridge. She looked for something edible but all she found was some unidentifiable thing in a container. She straightened up and turned toward the living room. "Ray," she shouted. "We better go to the store to get some groceries before our shift. Otherwise we'll have nothing to eat."

She jumped when Ray spoke from behind her. "How about I take you out for dinner?" Ray said sliding his hands around her waist and hugging her.

"With what money?" she questioned although dinner didn't sound like such a bad idea. She leaned against Ray and smiled to herself. She had quickly realized that she like being close to Ray and often found herself in his arms.

Ray shrugged. "With the money for groceries."

"Ray," Neela pulled away from him. "How are we supposed to eat for the rest of the week?"

"I'm kidding," Ray laughed. "I saved some of my money especially for this purpose."

"What purpose?" Neela opened the fridge again and sighed as she stared at nothing.

"For the purpose of taking my beautiful girlfriend out for dinner," Ray brushed some hair off her neck and kissed her there lightly.

"Aw," Neela's face lightened as she turned back to face him. "You certainly know how to sweet talk don't you?" Neela smirked.

"Is it working?" Ray shot her a hopeful look.

"I'll go get ready," Neela smiled and exited the room. A look of triumph crossed Ray's face as he headed back to the living room and flopped onto the couch. He was already dressed and ready. Neela reappeared a couple minutes later.

Ray stood as he heard her enter the room and when he saw her he fell speechless. God she's beautiful his mind spoke. "Wow," was all he was able to stammer out loud.

Neela stood before him a little nervous. "Is this alright?" she motioned to her knee length black skirt and pink long sleeved shirt.

"You look amazing," Ray knew this was the kind of outfit she sometimes wore and it wasn't anything different or spectacular but she somehow looked so much more beautiful to him now.

Neela blushed a little. "Should we go?"

Ray rushed to her side and offered her his arm. "My lady."

Neela slipped her arm through his and smiled. "Thank you sir."

"The place I had in mind is walking distance. You don't mind do you?" Ray asked escorting Neela out the door.

"Not at all," Neela smiled kissing Ray. Ray had to force himself to pull away and lead her to the restaurant.

They left the restaurant an hour later hand in hand. "That was an amazing dinner. Thanks Ray," Neela patted her full stomach.

Ray laughed. "I've never seen someone devour so much cake so quickly."

Neela's eyes widened. "I only had one piece and I didn't eat it that fast. You had cake too!"

"But your piece equaled three of my pieces," Ray grinned.

"Well, it was good," Neela frowned.

"I know and now I know to bring you cake when your angry with me," Ray wore a mischievous smile on his face.

"Anyways," Neela muttered, desperate to change the topic from cake. "We better go home and get that van of yours if we plan on making it to the hospital on time."

"Sure," Ray nodded. They walked in silence for a moment. "Neela, at work, are we going to tell anyone about us? I mean since we're working the same shift now."

"Um," Neela paused. "I don't know. Maybe we should just let them figure it out on their own. I'm not big on announcing my private life to everyone. Besides, even if we are on the same shift we still have to be professional."

"Does that mean we can't meet up in the supply cupboard and make out?" Ray laughed.

"Ray," Neela looked at him in disbelief. "Of course we won't be making out in the supply cupboard."

"It was worth a try," Ray shrugged.

Later as Ray drove towards the hospital Neela's mind kept carrying her to work and what was going to happen when they got there. "Ray?"

"Hmmm," his voice was soothing to her as she turned her attention from outside to him.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Nope," Ray shook his head. "Are you?"

"Well I mean, what are people going to think? We weren't very close before and now we're a couple."

"So," Ray came to a red light and stopped. He was able to look at her. "Do you not want to be with me?"

"Of course I do," Neela quickly replied. "It's just…"

"Neela, baby, as long as you're sure of what we have then it doesn't matter what other people think of us. I must say we will surprise people but quite frankly I don't care about them. I care about you and that's all there is to it."

Neela smiled. "You surprise me Ray."

"I'm not just a sexy face," Ray grinned. "I've got a heart."

Neela leaned forward and kissed him just as the light turned green. The honks off horns behind them made them pull apart quickly.

"I've got to say, working with you could be a distraction. I don't know how long I'll be able to last with out being with you," Ray started to drive again.

"You will be with me," Neela rested her head back, more comfortable now with going to work. She did care about Ray and he was right, what other people thought didn't matter.

"No, I mean, to be able to kiss you, hold your hand or be near you," Ray's cheeks turned slightly red. Neela couldn't believe her eyes. Was he blushing?

"Well, maybe on break I could meet you in the supply cupboard," Neela giggled.

"Really?" Ray's face lit up.

"No," Neela laughed harder now. "Just drive honey or we're going to be late."

* * *

**Author's Note -** Hey Everybody. I know this took a while to get posted. I was so busy and sick and tired and and and. There seems to have been so much going on i couldn't find a minute to sit down and get this done. Finally here it is. It's sort of just a fluffy chapter. Next chapter's going to be fun. They'll be at work together. Maybe even rondevous in the suplly cupboard. ;) haha. anyways. hope you all enjoy.  
P.S.No new episode tonight. tear what am i going to do? 


	11. Janitor's Closet

**Chapter 11**

**Janitor's Closet**

"Alright, we're just going to run some tests and make sure everything is alright," Neela jotted something down on her clipboard.

"So I'm alright?" an elderly man looked up at her from his hospital bed.

"From what I can see you're fine but we just want to run the tests to be sure," Neela gave the man a weak smile.

The man nodded his head and rested back against his pillow. Neela exited the room feeling very accomplished. She hadn't frightened her patient. In fact he didn't seemed bothered at all with what Neela had to say and to her surprise Neela was able to say everything without sounding scary even to herself.

As Neela walked down the hall to the front desk Abby fell into step beside her. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," Neela looked over at her friend. It had been awhile since she had seen Abby. They had been working separate shifts for the past week. They weren't really on the same shift now since Abby's shift was about up but Neela at least got to see her on this one.

"How've you been?" Abby asked as they reached the front desk and she began writing up one of her reports.

"Pretty good actually," Neela placed her clipboard down and grabbed the other one she had been working on earlier. At that moment Ray walked by. He smiled at Neela and she grinned widely. Ray disappeared and she caught Abby looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I thought you and Ray were trying for separate shifts," Abby watched Neela, a sot of twinkle in her eyes as if she already knew.

"Well, we were but…" Neela wasn't really sure what to say. She didn't think this matter would come up to quickly. She had only been working 3 hours.

"I get it," Abby smirked. She nudged Neela a bit. "Been spending some quality time with the roommate?"

Neela blushed. "I haven't been sleeping with him if that's what you're implying."

"Of course I wasn't," Abby signed off on the sheet. "You aren't sleeping with him are you?" Abby put her clipboard away and turned to Neela.

"If I tell you something you've got to swear you won't tell anyone. We didn't want to tell anyone," Neela grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her over.

Abby raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You are sleeping with him?"

"No. Well, Ray and I, well, we're, how should I say this? We're a couple," Neela closed her eyes waiting for the shouts of shock. They never came. When she opened her eyes she had to laugh. Abby stared at her, mouth hanging open.

"You and Ray?" she asked. "Well I never thought that would happen. But then again, maybe it was bound to happen," Abby looked up into space.

"What do you mean?" Neela asked a bit confused.

"Well you are roommates and who am I to say Ray isn't good looking?" Abby chuckled a bit. "I am a bit confused though. I thought you hated Ray?"

Well…I didn't hate him. He just bugged me I guess. I don't know. It's a long story but he's just, he's special you know?" Neela shrugged.

"Abby," Jake called from the exit. "Are you ready to go?"

"Speaking of special," Abby laughed. "I better get going. Call me sometime or something. I barely see you anymore. "

Neela nodded. "For sure. And Abby…"

"I know," Abby pretended to zip her lips shut. "Not a word." With that she took off into the locker room to grab her stuff and Neela focused her attention back to her clipboard.

4 hours later Neela stood yet again at the front desk filling out another report. In fact she had a whole pile waiting to be filled out. She had just gone non stop without a break when a bus load of kids came in after their bus had gotten into a serious accident. Neela had finally finished her tending to her last patient and now had the tedious job of filling out all the forms. Lewis had sent her to take a break but Neela knew if she didn't finish the forms in front of her she wouldn't be leaving on time today and she really wanted to get home.

As she continued to write a pair of strong hands covered her eyes, plunging her into darkness. "Ray, what are you doing?" Neela reached up and grabbed the hands, pulling them away from her eyes. She didn't turn around but continued writing. Ray's head plopped down onto her shoulder.

"Aren't you on break?" he asked slipping his arms around her waist.

"Yes," Neela tried slipping out of his hold. "And I thought we said things at work were going to stay professional."

"Correction, you said things at work should stay professional. I had no say in that. Anyways," Ray maintained his hold on her. "What are you doing? Let's go. You need a break."

"Ray, stop, I've really got to finish these," Neela pointed to the stack she still had to get through.

"Nope," Ray shook his head. "I'm taking you on a break. Otherwise I'll just start kissing you right here in front of everyone. Look, there's Pratt. I'm sure he won't mind me kissing you at the front desk in front off all the patients. Maybe I should ask," Ray raised his head from her shoulder and was about to yell when Neela managed to whip around and cover his mouth.

"Fine, I'll come with you," Neela removed her hand from Ray's mouth to reveal his devilish smile. Neela stopped her writing, threw down her pen and sighed. As much as she hated to let Ray win she really wasn't in the mood to have Ray start something with the whole ER staff and all the patients.

Ray took Neela by the hand and started to lead her through a maze of corridors. He smiled as he heard her yell from behind him. "Just to let you know, this is about the only time ever I'm letting you do this."

He loved it when she got angry. Her temper was one of the things that made her so attractive. "I am only trying to help you. You can't always work so much. Sometimes people need to take a break."

"Where are we going anyways?" Neela sighed and Ray knew he had really won this one. Whether she was letting him or not it was something that didn't happen too often and he was enjoying every minute of it. "We're not going to the supply cupboard are we?" Neela gasped in horror. "Ray, Weaver could see us in there. Anyone can see us in there."

Instead of turning into the cupboard Ray turned in the opposite direction leading them to a tiny hall Neela had never noticed before. She followed Ray without a word seeing as he wasn't answering her before. Finally he came to a stop in front of an old wooden door. The word Janitor was spelled out with rusty, metal letters nailed onto the door.

"You can't be serious," Neela exclaimed exasperated.

"It was the only place I figured people wouldn't find us. I personally was rooting for the supply cupboard, there's more room," Ray smiled suggestively, "but you're right. Weaver probably would walk in on us, and if not her some other doctor."

Neela's heart pumped nervously as Ray, still holding her hand, used his other hand to open the door. Ray pulled her in and shut the door. It was dark, dusty and cramped.

"Ray this isn't really romantic," Neela whispered, scared if she spoke loudly someone might hear her.

Ray pulled her close to him and placed his face only inches from hers. He reached a hand up and tucked a fly away piece of hair behind her ear. "I know," he said as they backed up until Neela's back was up against the wall. "But if it's the only place I can be with you," and that was it. His lips found Neela's and the kissing began.

Unlike most of their other kisses this one was different. Their other kissed were usually passionate and intense. This one started off that way but slowly became more sweet and loving. Neela's hands resided clasped around Ray's neck while Ray had one hand on Neela's hip and one on the small of her back.

Suddenly Neela started laughing causing Ray to pull away from her. "What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

It took Neela a minute to control her laughing. "I never pictured myself to be standing in a janitor's closet with my boyfriend, sneaking around behind my boss's back, making out," Neela gasped for breath.

At this Ray laughed a bit too. "I never pictured you like someone like that either."

Finally Neela stopped and gave Ray a quick kiss. "We better get back. Break is probably almost over."

Ray frowned sadly. He kissed her lightly. "Could I persuade you to stay?"

"Ray," Neela rolled her eyes.

"I'm joking. Don't hit me," Ray held his arms up in defense.

"I'm not going to hit you," Neela opened the closet door and stuck her head out. "It's all clear. Let's go."

Neela exited into the hallway and Ray slipped out after her. "You know," Ray said shutting the door and taking Neela's hand into his own. "I actually like that closet."

Neela nodded. "Surprisingly, me too."

"So, on our next break…" Ray started. All Neela had to do was look at Ray and he shut up. "I'll take that as a maybe," he grinned.

The pair reentered the crowded corridor as Lewis ran by them. She stopped when she noticed who they were. "Hey, back from break? Good," she replied without waiting for a response. "We could use one of you in trauma 1," she looked to the direction of the room. She started going again but then stopped. She looked down at Ray and Neela's entwined hands with a surprised look on her face. Shaking her head she started running. "Get a move on."

Neela then realized what Lewis was looking at and glanced over at Ray. He seemed to find the whole thing amusing.

"Well one of us better go," Neela let go of Ray's hand.

She started in the direction after Lewis but Ray held his arm up to stop her. "You," he pointed towards the way of the front desk, "are going to finish you reports. I'll go."

"But..." Neela started.

"No, go," Ray demanded. He didn't want Neela to be pissed at him because they got caught holding hands. Besides, he knew he was the one who had pulled her away from her work and it was only fair he went. Neela nodded in defeat and started walking down the hall. "Hey," Ray called after her. "Meet you later?"

She smiled happily. "Count on it." Ray was so good to her.


	12. Reminding You How I Feel

**Chapter 12**

**Reminding You How I Feel**

Ray whistled to himself as he made his way down the hall towards the front desk. After an intense hour the patient he had been working on stabilized and now he was on his way to write up his report. He was looking forward to running into Neela while doing this task.

As he got closer to the desk he saw her smiling into the phone. He waved to her but she turned her back on him. Ray stopped, confused by what had just happened. Maybe she didn't see him. That was it, she didn't see him. He started walking again, this time at a faster pace. He reached the desk and dropped his file, his sights set on Neela. He saw her hang up the phone and quietly snuck up behind her.

"Howdy Doctor," he smiled placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Ray, um, do you think you can give me a minute?" Ray heard Neela's muffled voice. Was she crying?

Ray quickly slipped in front of her. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, worried as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Neela looked up at Ray and shook her head. She didn't know what to feel. She was so torn. She pulled away from Ray's grip. "Ray, can you just leave me alone please. I need sometime to think."

She watched Ray step back a bit shakily. He plastered a weak smile on his face although it still looked confused. "Think about what? Us?"

Neela started crying again. She didn't want to do this too him. "I'm sorry Ray."

All the colour from Ray's face drained. "Um, I have this report I need to get done. I'll meet you outside by the van after the shift is done?"

Neela nodded tearfully. She grabbed a clipboard off the desk and quickly left. Ray picked up a pen and started filling out the report but he couldn't stop thinking about Neela and finally, too frustrated his threw the pen down.

Pratt, who was walking by, stopped and looked at Ray. "Hey man, you seen Neela?"

Ray shook his head. "She was here but she left. I think she went to check on a patient."

"Damn," Pratt looked at his watch. "I heard Michael called. He's coming back and I missed the call so I was wondering if he left a message for me or something."

Ray scratched his head. "Michael Gallant?"

"That's the one," Pratt eyes Ray suspiciously.

"That's it," Ray smiled. "Pratt have you seen Neela?"

Pratt looked exasperated. "I just asked you that."

"Well, if you do see her can you tell her I'm looking for her?" Ray said before running off.

Pratt rolled his eyes. "Sure," he said to no one.

Neela stood out in the ambulance bay looking up at the clouds in the sky. How was it that in a second everything in her life could become so complicated? He was coming back. Not forever but he was coming back.

"Neela," someone called out and she turned to see Ray running towards her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed.

"Ray…" she started but he silenced her.

"I know what this is about. Gallant's coming back. I know this is probably really hard for you but I need you to know that I don't want to lose you," Ray gasped. He was out of breath from running madly through the hospital.

"Ray," Neela frowned as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm willing to give you your space," Ray started again. "But I'm not letting you go without a fight. You're too important to me."

Neela struggled to keep herself under control and willed herself not to cry. "Why does this have to be so hard?" Neela lost her fight and began to cry again. Ray stepped towards her and caught her in his arms. He stroked her hair and just held her tight. After a couple of minutes Neela's breathing became steady and Ray pulled away.

"Why don't we just get back in there and we can figure this out later?" Ray asked her gently.

Neela nodded. As the pair walked toward the entrance Neela paused. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't mention it," Ray shot her a lopsided grin. "Let's just get through the rest of this shift."

The rest of the shift couldn't have gone by slower. Every time Ray looked up at the clock only 5 minutes seemed to have passed. Neela was avoiding him. A couple serious things came in and kept Ray's mind off everything but only for a while.

"You all right Neela?" Lewis asked as she watched Neela pull her coat of her locker.

"Sure," Neela answered, sounding distant.

"What's up?" Lewis sighed, knowing things weren't alright.

"Michael's coming back," Neela answered gloomily. She knew she should have been happy and part of her was but part of her was feeling dreadful.

"I know," Lewis smiled. "Pratt told me. That's great, right?" she finished, sensing Neela's dread.

"It should be shouldn't it?" Neela looked up at the other doctor. "And I am really excited but it's just this whole thing with Ray."

"And you're torn. You liked Michael but he left and now you like Ray but Michael's coming back."

"Ya," Neela answered sadly.

Lewis shot Neela a sympathetic look. "You'll figure things out. In the meantime, it looks like someone's waiting for you," Lewis jerked her head behind her. Neela looked past Lewis to see Ray. He was ready and standing by the front entrance, waiting for her.

"Thanks," Neela smiled slightly as she walked to the door.

"Anytime," Lewis grinned.

"Ready?" Ray asked as Neela walked up to him.

Neela drew in a deep breath. "Let's go home."

The ride home was quiet. Neela gazed out the window, running all her thoughts through her head. She cast a glance at Ray. He was bobbing his head to his music, which he had blaring through the speakers. Ray caught sight of Neela watching him.

"Sorry," he turned the music down right away.

"You don't have to turn it down," Neela turned back to the window. "It was kind of relaxing."

"Relaxing?" Ray laughed. "Rock music relaxing? Wow."

Neela laughed a bit too. "I don't know." She shrugged. Ray just smiled and turned the music back up.

They finally reached home and Ray hopped out the van. "Hey," he called to Neela as she hurried towards the building. She stopped and spun around. It started snowing.

Ray didn't say anything. He walked up to her and without a word brought his lips to hers and kissed her. She didn't pull away which Ray took as a good sign. Pulling away from each other Ray brushed her hair out of her face. Neela's lower lip trembled with cold and taking her hand Ray pulled her into the building and upstairs to their apartment. Neela just followed, neither saying a word.

Once they were up in the apartment Ray shed his coat and shoes and Neela followed his lead. Neela raised her arms in question and looked into Ray's eyes. "What are you doing Ray?"

"I'm showing you how I feel," he answered.

"I know how you feel," Neela hung her coat on the hanger.

"I'm reminding you," and before Neela could say anything else Ray swept her up in his arms and carried her to his room. Neela was so stunned that she couldn't find her voice to object.

Ray carried her over to his bed and lay her down. He slid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. His hear pounded in anticipation. She didn't yell. She didn't fight with him. She didn't pull away or get up. She buried her head into his shoulder and he closed his eyes.

After a while Ray slipped away from her. She lay still, sleeping peacefully. Getting up he grabbed an extra blanket and headed for the door. He stopped and looked at her for a moment. She had so quickly become the center of his world. Shaking his head he headed to the living room to sleep on the couch.


	13. How I Really Feel

**Chapter 13**

**How I Really Feel**

Ray woke up the next morning to dull, grey skies. Throwing off the covers he stood up and stretched. He didn't know how his buddies did it. That couch was extremely uncomfortable.

Ray headed to the washroom but made a quick stop at outside his door. Peering into the room he saw Neela, still peacefully sleeping. She looked to beautiful. Smiling to himself Ray quietly shut the door and continued on his way. After a refreshing shower, brushing his teeth and splashing his face with some water Ray made his way to the kitchen.

He stood for a second and scratched his head while he thought. Finally he decided on making Neela a bagel and a cup of coffee. It took him a while to find the toaster but once he did everything else ran smoothly.

"Morning sunshine," he called as he entered the room, tray in hand.

Neela stirred and slowly her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room a bit disoriented. "Ray?"

"That's me," he smirked, taking a seat next to her. "I brought you some breakfast."

Neela looked up at him and her heart fluttered. No one had ever brought her breakfast in bed before. "You didn't have to do that," she said as she sat up.

"I know. I wanted to," he placed the tray on her lap.

"This looks amazing Ray, thank you," Neela smiled as she noticed the little flower her had placed next to her coffee mug.

Ray shrugged. "It's just a bagel and cream cheese."

"Still," Neela took a bite. They sat in silence for a minute. "About last night…" Neela started.

"Don't worry about it," Ray stopped her.

"I just wanted to thank you. I was a mess…I'm still a mess," Neela shook her head.

"The most beautiful mess I've ever seen," Ray smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead.

"You're so amazing, you know that?" Neela grinned as she sipped on her coffee.

"I try," Ray laughed. "So, what are you going to do today?"

Neela became very quiet. She placed her cup down. "Actually, um…"

Ray nodded. "I understand."

"I'm sorry," Neela's face dropped.

"Why?" Ray asked. "You have no need to be. This is something you have to do."

"How can you be so understanding?" Neela felt crummy.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I really just want to rip this guys head off and declare to the world that you're mine and we're happy but I can't do that. I have to respect you," Ray stood.

"Where are you going?" Neela felt her heart flip flop. Ray could be such a cocky bastard sometimes but he always came out and surprised her. He was so loving and sweet.

"I think maybe I'll call Bret up or something. Get together with the band, maybe give us some space and give you some time to think. "

Neela nodded solemnly. "Will I see you later?"

Ray's face fell a bit. "That's your choice," and with that he left the room.

Neela sighed and rested her head against the headboard. In less than 4 hours she was going to see Michael again. In less then 4 hours she was going to lose Ray or Michael.

Neela willed herself not to cry and looked down at the tray Ray had brought her. Reaching down she picked up the small flower. So many things ran through her head. What if she made the wrong choice? What if she ended up losing the love of her life? What if they both got mad at her and then hated her?

Placing the tray to the side she rolled out of bed and stumbled into the hall with a loud thud. Ray poked his head out of the living room.

"You ok?" he called.

"Um…not really but thanks," she started to the washroom.

As she was walking she felt Ray grab onto her hand. She wheeled around and was surprised to find his face inches from hers. He reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Ray," she began to cry. "Don't do this."

"Do what?" he asked, knowing exactly what.

"Don't do this too me. I can't do it. I can't," Neela shook her head.

"I love you," Ray whispered.

Neela began to sob. "You can't say that. We haven't even been together for a month."

Ray clutched her face in his hands. "I've loved you since the moment that I met you."

"Why are you doing this? One minute you're being sweet and telling me you're going to respect what I have to do and then next you're putting me in a corner. You're telling me all these things," Neela reached up and placed her hand on Ray's.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I can't lose you. I told myself that whatever decision you made that I would accept it but I can't. I can't let you walk out of here and not know if you're coming back to me," Ray choked up a bit.

"If you don't want to hurt me then just leave me alone. Just go," Neela shouted, louder then she had intended to.

Ray dropped his hands from her face and took a step back. "If that's what you want," Ray said quietly.

Neela watched him walk down the hall and a few seconds later heard the front door slam. Neela backed up against the wall and slid to the floor. Burying her face in her hands she cried. She cried about everything. Neela never thought she would cry this much over a guy before, let alone two guys. She never thought she would have felt so safe and happy with Ray. She never thought that when Gallant left last year she would have missed him this much. Sitting there at that moment, Neela realized something though. She didn't know about a lot of things but she did know that she loved Ray.

Finally Neela pulled herself off the floor and made it to the washroom. An hour later she was ready. She was going to meet Pratt and then they were going to head to the airport together. Neela sat down on the couch for a minute. She didn't know what seeing Michael would do with her feelings but she knew that right now her feelings were undeniable. She tried to wait as long as she could for Ray to come back but he never did. The time ticked by and soon the time came for her to leave. Getting up, she grabbed her bag and coat and headed for the door. She placed her hand on the door handle but then turned around.

She quickly found a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something down. She left it on the table right by the door, hoping that Ray would find it. Taking one last look around, she grabbed her stuff and opened the door. Then, harder then she meant to, she pulled the door closed.

The letter she had written to Ray blew off the table and gently floated to the floor.

_Ray,_

_I thought that being with you would be unfair to Michael. I thought that I had to see him again, that I had to see how I felt to decide what to do but I already know how I feel. Nothing can change that. I don't need to see Michael to know that I love. It's always been you. I love you Ray Barnett and I'll be coming home to you. _

_Love, _

_Neela_


	14. Letting Go

**Author's Note - **I'm sorry that took me forever to update. It's horrible. I just couldn't find the time to get around to it. Anyways, no excuses. Reading over this chapter I don't think there are many chapters left. I was considering adding more to it but I don't know what other kinds of situations to add to it. I've covered ex-girlfriend and who do i love issues. lol. If you guys want me to keep this going send me some ideas and i'll try to work with them. Otherwise i think i'm going to end it in two chapters. I have this conflict resolved and I want my happily ever after. LoL. I already have it planned out and I'm so excited. Anyways, that was a lot of blabbering on my part, sorry, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. Thanks :)

**

* * *

****Chapter 14**

**Letting Go**

Neela stood next to Pratt in the airport terminal, wringing her hands in nervousness. She looked up at the screen for the hundredth time and for the hundredth time the screen read the same thing, Flight 1837 from Iraq to Chicago had landed.

"He should be out any minute," Pratt said as he watched Neela.

Not sure what would happen if she opened her mouth Neela just nodded. Pratt shook his head and laughed turning back to the gate. A couple minutes passed and passengers started to arrive. Neela's heart pounded as she searched every face looking for Michael's.

After what seemed like an eternity and after almost every person had walked through the doors she finally saw him. He stood tall, dressed in his military uniform, a small bag slung over his shoulder.

Neela's heart seemed to burst with happiness. "MICHAEL!" she shouted. He looked over at them and a big smile swept across his face. Neela took off, running towards him. Michael dropped his bag and opened up his arms. Neela leapt into them and wrapped her arms around him. His arms lifted up, one around her back, the other up at her head.

Pratt walked up behind them and cleared his throat. Neela pulled away and stepped back.

"Hey man, Pratt offered out his hand. Michael took it and both men pulled each other into a hug.

"It's so good to see you," Michael said as they pulled away.

Neela beamed over at him. "It's good to see you too."

Pratt bent over and picked up Michael's bag. "Why don't we get out of here, grab a coffee or something?"

Michael nodded. "Good idea."

The two men began heading for the exit. Neela stood still for a minute. Her thoughts floated back to Ray. Had he found her letter yet? Was he at home waiting for her?

"Are you coming?" Michael laughed over his shoulder snapping Neela from her thoughts.

"Be right there," Neela called. Shaking her head she began following Pratt and Michael.

Ray walked into the apartment and slammed the door. His head pounded as he stumbled across the room. He flopped down on the couch and groaned. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to drink so much. Well, it wasn't that much. Brett had cut him off when he knew Ray would really start getting wasted if he continued drinking. His head was just throbbing from all the stress. Drinking on top of that didn't really help but he couldn't help it. Just the thought that he lost Neela bore into his mind.

'You haven't lost Neela though,' a small voice inside his head spoke. 'She didn't tell you she's left you.'

'But she told you to leave, she told you to leave her alone and now she's probably out somewhere with that Gallant character having a jolly old time not even thinking about you,' another voice argued back.

Ray covered his ears trying to block out the voices. Getting up Ray hobbled into the kitchen and threw open the fridge. The light seemed extra bright and Ray scrounged up his eyes making it difficult to see what he was doing. Reaching into the fridge Ray grabbed the jug of water and pulled it out. He took a large swig right from the jug and then put it on the counter, shutting the fridge door behind him. Then, slowly but surly he made his way to his room collapsing onto his bed. Everything in his mind faded away as he drifted off to sleep.

After a nice dinner at a local pizza place (Pizza was the first thing Michael wanted) Neela sat at a table at a small 24 hour café, coffee mug in hand. Neela's mind was wandering again. It had been almost 4 hours since she had left home. Pratt had just excused himself and headed to the washroom, leaving Neela alone with Gallant.

"So…" her voice trailed off. "How have you been?"

Michael frowned. "It's hard. It's so different out there."

Neela nodded. "I can imagine."

A smiled formed on his face. "Thank you for the letters you send me. They always seem to keep me going."

A strong feeling of guilt welled up inside Neela. She still loved Michael but that love had changed. It was a love of deep friendship. Her heart belonged to Ray.

"Michael," she started. "I need to tell you something. I…" but before she could continue Pratt returned and plopped down into the seat next to her.

"What did I miss?" he grinned. Neela was a bit thrown off. She had to tell Michael now. She couldn't go on being there with him without letting him know about Ray.

"Can you give us a minute?" Michael asked his friend, sensing Neela's news was something she really had to tell him.

Pratt raised an eyebrow curiously. "I get it," he winked at Neela. "I'll go grab another coffee."

"What were you saying?" Michael turned his attention back to Neela as Pratt walked away.

Neela took a deep breath. "Michael, I have missed you everyday since you've been gone. I loved you," Neela paused and looked at him. His face was serious. She continued on. "I thought that I would always love you. You were special. When I met him I thought he was the most annoying person on the planet. He was such a weasel."

"Him?" Michael's face dropped.

Neela sighed. "Ray. He works at County with me. We share an apartment."

Michael seemed really surprised. That was defiantly not what he was expecting.

"I hated him," Neela moved onward.

"But now?" Michael prompted her, knowing what was coming.

"But now I love him. You will always be an important part of my life but my heart belongs to Ray now," Neela willed herself not to cry.

Michael nodded sadly. He understood. He had come back in the hopes of being with Neela but he knew he had to let her go. "Does he know how you feel?"

"Sort of," Neela nodded. "We sort of got in a fight before I came to meet you. I yelled at him and he left."

Michael looked like he was struggling with a tough decision. "Go find him then."

"What?" Neela questioned in surprise.

"Go and find him and tell him how you feel," he responded more strongly.

"But…I came here to see you," Neela's heart beat fast. "I can't…"

"We'll see each other again. I'm not going anywhere for a while," Michael smiled.

Neela pushed her chair back and jumped to her feet. "Thank you," Neela bent forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "We'll see each other later, promise," she called as she darted out of the small café.

Gallant smiled sadly as he watched her go. Pratt arrived back at the table ad looked around. "Where did she go?" he asked.

Gallant didn't say anything. "How've you been man?" he asked, picking up his cup and taking a sip.

Neela raced down the street searching for a taxi. Finally once pulled up and stopped. Neela jumped into it and quickly told the driver her address. He took off at top speed down the road.

Neela stared out the window at the many things flying by. Her heart raced in anticipation. It seemed like forever before they pulled up in front of her apartment. Paying the taxi driver Neela hopped out of the car and ran down the sidewalk. She almost fell and she slipped on the ice. "Stupid landlord, salt the damn sidewalk," she muttered to herself as she pulled open the door.

Ray opened his eyes groggily. Sitting up his head seemed to clear. The apartment lay silent, Neela wasn't home yet. Shaking his head Ray climbed out of bed and entered the hall. The lights were off and it seemed really dark. Ray reached out and tried to find the light switch. He wasn't having much luck. He hit his foot hard on something and swore under his breath. Getting tired of searching Ray made his way into the main hall and easily found the light there. As he turned it on he felt a crunch under his foot. Looking down he spotted a piece of now crumpled paper.

Bending down he picked it up. A huge smile appeared on his face as he read it.


	15. Welcome Home

**Author's Note - **I've fianlyl finished it. That last "chapter" is here. I have an epilogue coming but tear this is the last actual chapter. It's sad to see this story end but i'm porud of it. Ray and Neela all the way. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story and took the time to read and review. I love you guys. Thank you and enjoy. :):):):)(I should have the epilogue up in a couple of days so you won't have a long wait)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Welcome Home**

Neela burst into the apartment and almost collapsed trying to catch her breath. She didn't have enough money for the entire cab ride home and had gotten out 2 blocks away. With no other transportation she sprinted the rest of the way.

"Ray?" she called out once she regained her breath. Everything remained still. The apartment seemed abandoned. "Ray," she tired again.

She looked over at the side table. Her note was gone. Ray must have read it so where was he? She did a walk through of the apartment and found no Ray. Sadly, she made her way to the living room and flopped down onto the couch.

Ray stood impatiently outside the flower shop around the corner from the apartment. It had gotten dark and cold and Ray shivered slightly in his sweater.

"Here you are sir, 12 red roses," an elderly man hobbled over and handed Ray the bouquet.

"Thanks," Ray smiled paying the man. Turning he quickly headed back home. He had it all planned out. He'd decorate the apartment with the roses and candles. When Neela got home she would be so surprised. Ray couldn't even describe how he had felt when he had found that note. It was the best note he had ever gotten. He reached the apartment and flew up the stairs. He fumbled to find his keys without squashing the flowers. Finally he found them and opened the door.

Instantly he noticed Neela's shoes sitting neatly in the corner. She was home. "Neela," he called out excitedly, kicking off his shoes.

No one answered. Throwing down his keys Ray proceeded to the living room. He stopped at the doorway, a huge smile on his face. Neela lay sprawled on the couch, her eyes closed. Her hair hung in her face and he could hear her breathing faintly. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. He had to use all his power to keep himself from running across the room, picking her up and kissing the living daylights out of her.

Now more slowly and quietly he placed the roses on the coffee table and sat down on a piece of couch near her stomach. Reaching down he brushed the hair out of her face. Neela stirred a bit and then her eyes fluttered open. It took her a minute to realize what was going on but when she did her eyes opened widely. She sat up quickly causing her and Ray to hit heads.

"Ow," she groaned rubbing her forehead. Without a word Ray pulled her hand away and kissed her there lightly. Neela looked up at him, her heart melting. "I love you," she whispered.

Ray nodded. "I love you too," he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I've been so horrible," Neela spoke into his chest. Ray rested his head on top of hers. She loved the feeling.

"You haven't been horrible. You are amazing," Ray pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "I admit I wasn't sure what you were going to decide. I knew there was a big chance you weren't coming back."

Neela could see the pain in Ray's eyes as he mentioned her not coming back. "I'm here now," she smiled.

Ray reached up and stroked her cheek. "You are."

"I know we haven't been together long but I don't know what I would do without you. In such a short time I've fallen so deeply in love with you Dr. Barnett," Neela blushed slightly.

Ray grinned. "As have I Dr. Rasgotra, as have I."

With that Ray leaned forward and found Neela's lips. Unlike any of their other kisses this one was different. This one was true, pure, whole hearted love. It was sweet and it was gentle. Gently Ray pushed Neela back down onto the couch and situated himself on top of her. He had never loved kissing a girl so much.

Neela reached her hand up and wound it in his hair, the other one slowly moving up his back, his shirt traveling with it. Suddenly Ray pulled away. "What?" Neela asked breathlessly.

Ray slipped off the couch and slowly disappeared down the hall. "I'll be right back. Don't move," he warned her. Neela sat in silence for a few moments. She could hear Ray in the kitchen shuffling around. He reappeared with an armful of candles.

"Ray, what are you doing?" she questioned curiously.

Ray smirked. "Setting the mood." He placed the candles around the room and pulled out a match box from his pocket. Soon all the candles were lit, giving off a warm glow. Neela smiled, her heart beating wildly.

Ray made his way back to her and reached over to the table picking up the flowers and presenting them to her. "Oh, they're beautiful," Neela exclaimed admiring them.

Ray placed himself back onto the couch. He gave her a devilish grin and she reached over and put the roses back onto the table. "Mood is set. Now where were we?" he went to kiss her but she put her hands out to stop him. "Wha…" he started but quickly stopped. Neela reached down and tugged on the hem of his shirt. Grinning madly he helped her and pulled his shirt up over his head discarding it onto the floor.

Bending down instead of her lips he found her neck and kissed it feverishly. Neela slid onto her back pulling Ray down on top of her. He moved up and found her lips.

The next morning Neela woke up, a sheet the only thing covering her and Ray's bodies. They both lay on the couch; Ray's head nestled just on her shoulder, his arm hanging loosely on her waist. Careful not to wake him up Neela reached over and grabbed another sheet carefully wrapping it around herself as she got up off the couch. She kissed his forehead and started to leave.

"Morning sunshine," Ray spoke, his eyes still closed. He reached up and grabbed her hand pulling her back onto the couch. She landed with an 'oof' on top of him.

"I didn't want to wake you," she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You didn't wake me don't worry," he opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I was awake."

Neela rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you were."

"I was. Otherwise how would I know you were snoring," he laughed.

"I was not snoring," Neela tried to defend herself.

Ray shook his head. "It was the cutest snoring I've ever heard." Neela pushed herself off the couch. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, don't go," Ray called after her.

"Ray, it's late afternoon, we need to eat, we need to get up," Neela tried walking away but Ray sat up and caught her hand again.

"I'm not hungry," Ray pulled her back onto him. He pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck.

"Ray, I'm serious," Neela tried to sound serious but she was too distracted by his kisses.

"I am too," Ray whispered.

Neela pulled herself together. "What you're forgetting is that I know your weakness."

"What would that be?" curious to see what she had to say Ray stopped. In one swift motion Neela spun around and reached for his stomach. Ray burst into a fit of laughter. "No fair," Ray gasped.

"Never let a girl know you're ticklish. I could come back to haunt you," Neela giggled.

"When did I ever say I was ticklish?" Ray tried to control himself but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Last night," Neela stopped and pulled away from him.

After a couple of deep breaths Ray spoke. "Last night when?"

"I could name a couple of times," Neela teased.

"Ya, well," and then Ray did the unexpected. He threw himself at her and both fell to the floor. Ray pinned her down and grinned. He made a move for her sides.

"No," she begged, already laughing.

"No?" Ray questioned.

Neela nodded. "I have a better idea."

"What would that be?" Ray raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

Ray lessened his grip and Neela was able to pull herself up. "This," she whispered before placing a kiss to his lips.

"I like this idea," Ray mumbled.

"Me too," Neela agreed.

Ray pushed Neela to the floor and suspended himself over her. "Welcome home," he said before finding her lips again.

"It's good to be back," Neela smiled.


	16. Epilogue

**Author's Note** - I'm so sorry this took forever. I've had it done but i don't know. I think i just didn't want to let go yet. I knew that when i posted this chapter that it would finally all be over. No going back. Anyways. I am truly sorry for making you guys wait so long. Hope you like it. Thank you to everyone to reviewed. There were so many of you. It meant the world to me. :)

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

5 years had passed by and Neela and Ray stayed very much in love. They both officially became doctors. Neela stayed in the ER, it was too much apart of her for her to leave. Ray left and opened a small pediatric clinic near the hospital so he could still be close.

On Neela's 32 birthday Ray had the perfect present planned. He asked her to marry him. Of course she said yes and less than a year later they were married. They bought a small house in a subdivision close to both the hospital and clinic.

Ray unlocked the door and quietly entered the house. No sooner had he removed his shoes a little girl came tearing out of the kitchen towards him. Ray smiled and opened his arms wide, catching her and picking her up. "Hey sweetie," he kissed her cheek.

"Daddy, I hep," the three year old gabbed.

Ray grinned. "What did you help with?"

"Mamma," she exclaimed excitedly.

"Really?" Ray spun her around. "Was Kiara being good for mommy?"

Kiara nodded seriously. "Yes. Just hep."

Ray nodded. Looking at his daughter he couldn't believe how much he loved her. He remembered when Neela had first found out she was pregnant. It had only been three months after they were married. They weren't ready for it yet. Neela had been the most nervous of the two. She was so scared she wouldn't be a good mother.

The day Kiara was born Ray had never seen Neela in so much pain. It was hard for Ray to see her hurting so bad.

_"Ray you idiot, how could we have done this?" Neela screamed as she squeezed his hand tightly. Her head dripped with sweat. _

_"That's it, push," their doctor told her calmly. _

_"Get out," Neela screamed at Ray. Hurt Ray let go of her hand. "Where are you going? You're really going to leave?" Neela had shouted. Ray had been surprised the doctor was able to stay calm._

Ray watched Kiara continue to babble away.

_"Here you go," a smiling nurse placed the pink bundle in Ray's arms. Ray blinked and looked down at the sleeping baby. She was so small and fragile. Ray was scared he was going to drop her. "First time parent?" the nurse asked. _

_"Yeah," Ray nodded._

_"Well, your daughter is really beautiful," she replied before she walked off. _

Kiara was one of the most beautiful girls Ray had ever seen and he wasn't just saying that because she was his daughter. She had fair brown skin, a mix of her mom and dad's. She sported Ray's green eyes and had her mom's dark hair and long eyelashes.

When Ray and Neela had first brought Kiara home they were scared about everything. When she cried they would spend hours worrying that something was wrong. Ray was always scared that when he held her he might drop her. Slowly but surly thought they grew out of that and began focusing more on her then being scared. Ray watched Neela become the most amazing mother and he fell even more in love with her if that was even possible. Ray didn't know you could love two people so much.

"Ray?" Neela's voice brought Ray back to the present. He looked up to see a very pregnant Neela waddle over to him. "Hey honey," she smiled.

"Hi baby," Ray placed Kiara on the floor and leaned forward to kiss his wife. "Hey you," Ray bent down and kissed her bulging belly. Kiara laughed, thinking that was funny.

Neela placed a hand on her stomach. The baby was due any day now. She couldn't believe how much she was looking forward to this. Last time she had been so scared. This time she knew what to do which made it easier for her.

"So what did you two lovely ladies do today?" Ray smiled picking up Kiara again and leading Neela to the living room. He motioned for her to sit and took the seat next to her. Kiara moved onto her mom's lap. Neela reached up and stroked her hair.

"We were making a special dinner for daddy right?" Neela asked her daughter.

Kiara nodded. "I hep."

"That's right, you did," Neela leaned forward as much as she could and kissed Kiara's forehead.

Ray grinned. "I can smell it. Delicious. I can't wait."

Neela was about to speak but Kiara jumped off her lap onto the floor. She was bored with her parents' conversation. She headed to the part of the room that contained her toys and started rummaging through them. Neela laughed and continued. "How was your day?"

"Long," Ray rested his head on Neela's shoulder. "I saw Sam and Luka though."

"Really?" Neela brightened up. Neela had gone on maternity leave two months ago and she hated not being able to see all her friends at work. Occasionally they stopped by but it wasn't the same as seeing them everyday, all day.

"They were happy. Just got back from the honeymoon," Ray reached for Neela's hand.

Neela smiled. "That's great…" but Neela stopped wincing a bit.

Ray immediately sat up. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned. The baby was due any day now.

"I'm fine. Just gas or something," Neela brushed it off.

"Are you sure?" Ray urged. Sensing the tension Kiara looked up from her toys and over at her parents.

"Positive. I'm a doctor. I know I'm fine," Neela assured Ray.

Ray still wasn't so sure but he decided to let it go. He wasn't about to start a fight with his very agitated, pregnant wife. He placed a hand on Neela's belly. "We still have to decide on a name."

"I know," Neela agreed. "I still like Andrew for a boy," Neela tilted her head to the side and stared at Ray.

Ray nodded. "That's good. I like Kyle too."

Neela shrived up her nose. "Kyle? No," she shook her head.

"And Lucy for a girl," Ray continued on, ignoring Neela's obvious distaste for the name Kyle.

"That one we agree on," Neela smiled.

Kiara, who had gone back to playing piped in. "Derella."

Ray laughed. "You want a sister named Cinderella?"

Kiara ignored her dad and went back to moving the plastic horse across the floor.

Ray raised an eyebrow and looked at Neela. "How about Cinderella?"

Neela rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth but instead of speaking she let out a shout of pain. Kiara jumped and looked at her mom. Instantly she started to cry.

"Neela?" Ray jumped off the couch. "What is it?"

"Ok Ray. Something is wrong. I think I'm having contractions," she winced slightly.

"You think? I thought you were a doctor, shouldn't you know," Ray darted across the room and picked up Kiara trying to settle her down. She continued to scream.

Neela shot Ray the death look. "Stop being a smart ass. We need to go to the hospital now," Neela tried to get up but couldn't manage.

"Um," Ray started to go into panic mode.

"Ray, look at me," Neela demanded, breathing heavily. "Get the phone. Call Abby to get over here and baby-sit. I'll meet you in the car," Neela gave the instructions. Ray stood still. "Go," she shouted and Ray snapped into action.

15 minutes later Abby and Kiara were waving goodbye from the front door as Ray went tearing out of the driveway. They were at the hospital within minutes.

"I am never getting into a car with you again," Neela muttered as Ray helped her into a wheelchair.

'Here we go,' Ray thought as he wheeled her into the hospital.

Nearly 10 hours later Neela lay exhausted on the bed, her body tired, her head drenched in sweat. She didn't care though. She stared down at the tiny face in her arms. Ray stood beside her, his arm around her shoulder, stroking the baby's hand.

"He's amazing," Ray murmured.

Neela felt her eyes well up. The baby yawned and closed it's chocolate brown eyes.

Kiara burst into the hospital room, Abby right behind. "The nurse said we could come in and we had one very excited sister here," Abby grinned.

Kiara rushed to the bedside and Ray hoisted her up into his arms. "Meet your new brother Ki," he wanted to laugh as he watched Kiara's eyes widen with amazement.

"It's the baby," she looked at her dad questioningly.

Ray nodded. "That's the baby."

"You want to give him a kiss?" Neela smiled up at Kiara. The look on her daughter's face melted Neela's heart.

Kiara nodded furiously and Ray lowered her down. She placed a tiny kiss on the baby's forehead. "Derella?" Kiara asked as Ray pulled her away.

Ray chuckled. "No honey. It's a boy. Your brother."

Kiara gave him a look that said, so?

Neela laughed. "This is Andrew sweetie. Andrew Kyle Barnett."

Kiara paused for a moment. "Drew?"

"Yeah darling," Neela nodded.

Kiara seemed satisfied with this and turned to Ray. She took his face in both her hands. "When do I get a sister?"

Ray looked over at Neela and the two exploded into a fit of laughter. At that moment Ray knew everything was perfect.


End file.
